dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bibidi
|Race = Unknown |FamConnect = Babidi (son) Majin Buu (creation) }} Bibidi is a character in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He makes his debut in the 277th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on September 6, 1995, and is mentioned in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Biography Bibidi is a stubby wizard responsible for creating the demon Majin Buu (millions of years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball) in his quest to dominate the universe. After destroying Planet Alpha, Majin Buu almost (recklessly) killed Bibidi, causing Bibidi to briefly fend off Kid Buu, making the monster stare at him, which in turn prompted Bibidi to tell Buu meekly that he is his "father". Bibidi used his creation Majin Buu to eliminate most of the Supreme Kais (Western Supreme Kai and Northern Supreme Kai) ruling over the universe at the time. It is not until Majin Buu absorbs Grand Supreme Kai, signaling a personality shift to innocence, that Bibidi is able to take advantage of the monster and he is made to be controlled to a certain extent, serving him cake every night for his cooperation in conquering planets. However, as Buu tends to become disobedient from time to time, Bibidi devises a Sealed Ball that can be used to temporarily trap the monster. Bibidi decides to reward Buu with sweets when he behaves himself and reseal him in the Magic Ball when he becomes disobedient. Bibidi also uses the Ball to control Buu while he is traveling to another world. Bibidi eventually sends Buu inside his Ball to Earth, which is his next target. However, before Bibidi reaches Earth and releases Buu, he is ultimately killed in battle by Eastern Supreme Kai. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Teleportation' – A magic spell that can be used to travel anywhere and allows users to reach any location instantly (like the Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement techniques). Bibidi uses this to transport him and Majin Buu to various planets, and also once to get out of the way of one of Buu's attacks. *'Sealing Spell' – A spell that is capable of sealing Majin Buu in a Sealed Ball. Bibidi used the spell to take a break after Majin Buu absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai. Voice actors *'Japanese version': Isamu Tanonaka *'FUNimation Dub': Duncan Brannan *'Latin American Dub': Arturo Mercado Trivia *Bibidi is the only character in the series to somewhat have control over Kid Buu. He was the only person Kid Buu didn't kill (although he attempted to once), even though Bibidi was constantly barking orders at him. Under Bibidi's command, Kid Buu killed the Northern Supreme Kai and Western Supreme Kai, and attacked the remaining Supreme Kais (absorbing Southern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai in the process, thus ceasing to be Kid Buu). *Bibidi's voice and personality are the same as those of his son. *He, his son, and Majin Buu's names are a pun on the name of an incantation in the 1950 film Cinderella, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". Gallery AruhuaBibidi.png BuuEscapeBibidi.png|Kid Buu leaves without Bibidi FatBuu&Bibidi1.png|Majin Buu and Bibidi FatBuu&Bibidi2.png Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Dragon Ball Z